


Stolen Hugging Time

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fujiki Yuusaku is a Little Shit, M/M, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Pouting Ryouken, Ryouken is a Soulshipping Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: His dad's hugs were the best, simple as that. Now if only he didn't have to share them...
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stolen Hugging Time

**Author's Note:**

> Got until the end of s1 so far and I gotta say, that every scene Ryouken was in only fueled my long lasting headcanon that he's a soulship kid even further. And that headcanon was already fueled pretty damn good.

Ever since he was a child, there was one thing that Ryouken was always sure of: his dad's hugs were the best.

It wasn't even something he said just because it was his dad. It was simply an objective fact. There were three things that made them great. One: despite his dad's lanky appearance, his arms were strong whenever they wrapped around Ryouken. Two: his warmth brushed away any of Ryouken's fears, doubts and pain. Three: his steady heartbeat that blocked out any other noise and allowed Ryouken to just _be_.

Those three things combined into a feeling he never wanted to share with anyone. Not even now that he was an adult. Except for Yubel, but Yubel was his zaza and dad's forever so he had no complains there. Other people however? Not so much.

So it was only a matter of time until a rival appeared. The only one to ever pose a real challenge to his rightful hugging time. The rival appeared in the unexpected form of Yusaku.

Ryouken hadn't expected for Yusaku to come back into their lives at all after dad forcefully cracked down on the Lost Incident, but mostly he hadn't expected for Yusaku to start dating his dad. How their relationship got to that point? He had no idea. He only knew that they tried to keep it rather down low as to not make him uncomfortable. But that didn't stop the hand holding, the quick kisses, the cuddling or the hugs - especially not the hugs.

He knew his dad didn't love him any less just because he got a boyfriend. In fact, he almost got the same amount of affection as he had before. But he still had to share something that had been his for most of his life and he just didn't know how to deal with it. At all.

Maybe Yusaku knew that. Or maybe Ryouken just sucked at hiding it. Both were equally possible. Either way Yusaku decided to bring it up. At the dinner table of all things while dad hastily packed his stuff for an emergency he received.

"I'm not trying to make any problems," Yusaku said as he set his coffee cup down.

"If you did, dad wouldn't keep you around." Not to mention what zaza would do. They could have Yusaku begging to go back to the Lost Incident in no time.

"Still. I know this has to be weird for you. Even now it feels weird to be so close to someone as I am to Judai. Good, but weird. I can't imagine how this whole situation must be for you when I-"

"You're not the problem. Not specifically at least. Don't think too highly of yourself."

Yusaku blinked in surprise. "Then what-"

The sound of hurried footsteps let them know that dad was done packing. Ryouken barely had time to register that Yusaku's eyes focused on someone else before familiar arms wrapped around him. He felt himself relax beneath that touch, leaning into that inviting warmth. Not even Yusaku's analyzing gaze could ruin that.

Dad kissed his hair. "Stay safe, okay?"

"You too."

"I will," dad promised.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before dad unwrapped himself from Ryouken. Ryouken didn't have time to miss his warmth as zaza ruffled his hair.

"Try not to kill each other while we're gone. Got it?"

He did his best to return order to his hair. "Got it."

"At least one person around here that listens to me," zaza said pointedly.

Dad unwrapped himself from Yusaku to send them a playful glare. Zaza grinned. Dad shook his head fondly. He gave Yusaku a last peck on the lips and Ryouken a last wave before zaza teleported them both away.

For a blissful moment it was silent before their eyes met.

Yusaku smirked. "I didn't expect you to be a spoiled brat."

"Shut up," Ryouken hissed.

"That's my catchphrase."

"You're the one stealing my hugging time. You owe me way more than this."

"Fair enough." Yusaku shrugged, smirk still firmly in place. "But this changes things. All this time I thought that you were being weird about our relationship because of how we met or the fact that I'm younger than you. I never would've guessed that you were just jealous. The age thing I can't do anything about, but I do know how to handle your eccentric moods."

"Oh really?" Ryouken nearly growled. He did his best to keep his true form under wraps. If there was one thing he refused to do, it was making his parents sad or disappointed in him. Killing Yusaku would mean doing both at the same time.

"Yes." Yusaku stood up. "And I think you already do as well." 

He walked over to a cabinet. Dad had officially declared it as the place to put down their duel disks to reduce the amount of duels happening while he was trying to eat. But dad wasn't around and Yusaku lazily threw Ryouken's disk over to him.

Ryouken caught it without a problem and secured it to his forearm. "I won't go easy on you just because I can't kill you." Throwing him through a few dozen skyscrapers should do the trick.

"Good, it wouldn't exactly work as a stress relief if you held back."

"I'll make you eat those words."

"We'll see about that. After all, you still haven't managed to beat me yet."

Scratch that. A few hundred skyscrapers were needed. At the very least. If he ran out of skyscraper to use, he could always just create more. Yes, that sounded much better.

"Into the VRAINS!"


End file.
